


Four Course Meal

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy wants to feed Medic only the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/gifts).



> Base on a post Daskingu made that's right [here](http://daskingu.tumblr.com/post/113849454697/i-distinctly-remember-reading-a-fanfiction-about)

It was a tactical retreat.

A temporary surrender in order to catch his bearings and sew up the gaping hole on the side of his body. Heavy must have followed the trail of blood to find him, backtracking from their team’s offensive lines to make sure he was safe.

“Spy,” the German spat out as ways of explanation.

The giant looked around them, checking for the presence of the rat himself with Sasha’s barrels spinning and ready.

“I killed him,” Medic panted and leaned back the crate he sat on. The rock face behind him was far from comfortable but his head was spinning from the blood loss, he couldn’t hold it up any longer.

“Here, Doktor.” Heavy held out his sandwich. It looked  _wrinkled_. Medic didn’t think food could ever look wrinkled, but the bread had indentations on it from where it sat squished in Heavy’s pocket. The man could have at least wrapped it in wax paper to protect it. Heavy pressed the sandwich into Medic’s hand. “It will fix wound.”

He accepted it with a grimace, but it was better than hanging on by a thread. He picked off a few pieces of lint that stuck to the salami and ham, straighten the soggy bread and tucked a tomato back in place. The first bite was already warming his cold body, a tingling feeling of rapid healing filled his stomach. The second bite filled his whole body with the sensation, and the third bite had soothed his light headedness a bit. Those first three bites were large, ravenous chomps, smearing mayonnaise and tomato juice into the corners of his lips, filling his mouth and making it impossible for Medic to thank his lover for his consideration.

The fourth bite however, on the fourth bite Medic got a taste of the sandwich. Something about it was off, it was different from what Heavy’s sandwiches normally tasted like. He thought it was the meat, it was too salty, but it was more than the salty taste that made him gag. The sandwich was foul, like Heavy had left it out overnight or used spoiled cheese. He moved to spit it out, he may not be at his best but he could wait for a health pack instead, rotten cheese would do worse damage than a Spy’s knife.

He leaned over on his crate spit the wad out, but Heavy grabbed his jaw between his strong fat fingers. He squeezed his lips together making him look like an ugly fish and preventing him from spewing out the sandwich. Medic knit his brows together to make himself look like an angry, ugly fish, but Heavy did not seem concerned with Medic’s irritation.

“Finish, Doktor, get strong again.”

The concerned words were enough to cover the foul taste in his mouth. He softened his expression and Heavy released his face to let him chew and swallow. He look distastefully at the rest of the meal, wiped mayonnaise from the corners of his mouth, he was going to drop it into the dirt. Again, he was stopped by the Russia, this time with a hand around his wrist.

“Doktor, I said finish.”

“Thank you for your concern,  _mein liebe_ , but it’s more than enough for now-”

“I said finish,” Heavy retorted before Medic could finish. It was his ‘bedroom’ tone, one that Medic was not supposed to disobey. It was thick and strong, if it were tangible it’d be concrete blocks. “Is good for you.”

Medic’s mouth slipped open a little in disbelief, Heavy had no right using that tone with him on the battlefield, and for a sandwich no less. A poorly made sandwich too. “Well your culinary skills are lacking today and I do not want to eat your disgusting sandwich.”

“ _Nyet_ , I made sandvich special for today, Doktor, please eat it.”

“Oh, were you under the assumption I’d need your invasive protection!” He felt patronized, Heavy’s initial concern was welcome but now it was insulting. The man often, actually the entire team, often forgot that he was capable of as much damage as them. He snapped up from the crate, having to lean against the rock wall behind him for support, though he played his dizziness off as simple head-rush.

“Doktor please, you need healing, eat and be better,” Heavy insisted, refusing to let his lover drop the food to the ground. His words were gentle but his actions were not. He forcefully moved Medic’s hand from his side up to his mouth, pushing the sandwich against his closed lips.

“Why you are so obsessed-mmppfft!” Medic had angrily begun to demand an answer, but the sandwich was shoved into his open mouth. He was forced to bite down and tear a piece off.

“Eat,” Heavy demanded.

He had no option, Heavy clamped a hand over his mouth blocking any exit for the food other than his stomach. He tried to squirm away but his muscles were still weak from blood loss and Heavy was too strong to oppose. He angrily chewed the bread and meat into mush, all the while gagging on the repulsive taste. It was repugnant but so familiar, something he’d had before when it was fresh. A terrible thought crossed his mind, and one look at Heavy’s delighted face confirmed it.

He dropped the hand from Medic’s mouth, eagerly awaiting his review. “Is good,  _da_? I told you, I make special for my Doktor.”

“Heavy this is disgusting! How dare you feed me your-your…your seed!” Medic seethed. “What possessed you to do something so revolting!”

The giant laughed and took the sandwich in his own large hand. “Finish your meal, Doktor.”

“I will not,” Medic growled.

Heavy closed the gap between the two of them, pressuring the German to corned himself between Heavy and the rock wall behind him. His face was the picture of defiance even though his body was unwilling to communicate his anger. He was still pale, slumping slightly from the stress of standing up. Heavy brought the rest of the sandwich to Medic’s mouth and pushed it against his closed lips.

“You can barely stand, sandvich will fix that.”

Medic stubbornly kept his mouth closed, he was not about to eat cold spunk. No matter how much meat and cheese was piled on, it still tasted putrid.

“There is no other option, you will die here, or you will eat and fight.”

The way Heavy framed it made Medic’s resolve crack just a little bit. He could hear Soldier’s grating voice chastising him for going after a Spy instead of healing the team. He could see Scout’s irritating buck-toothed smile and feel the youth slap his back in some sort of consolatory manner. Sniper’s nod of solidarity, silently telling him that it was okay to stick to their singular skills. Medic’s lip curled, he was capable of far more than administering plasters.

Medic took the sandwich from Heavy’s hand and ate it down as quickly as he could. He nearly retched through the last two bites. Heavy must have used his cum as a mayonnaise substitute, the thick secretion was present in every bite and was the dominate flavor. He’d swallowed Heavy’s release more than enough times, been made to lick if off his fat fingers, or off scoop it off his own thighs to savor it. That was when it was ‘fresh’, but after it had been seeping into stale bread and shoved in a pocket for half the day, it was nauseating.

“There, happy?” Medic snapped after he had finished the last mouthful. The taste lingered and he tried hard to cleanse his palate with his salvia, but it did little to rid it. He did feel rejuvenated, not at his full health but more than enough to rejoin the battle. He moved to pick up his medigun and leave.

“What about seconds?” Heavy stopped him.

Medic’s eyes widened with disbelief. The giant repositioned them, he sat heavily on the crate, spreading his legs wide and moving Medic between them. He tugged the German’s hips downward until he accepted the silent order and kneeled. The doctor was surprised to find Heavy fully hard, was watching him eat cold cum that arousing?

“Heavy, now is not the time for-”

“Doktor is still not at full health, Heavy will fix that.”

Medic snorted, “I know you think highly of your…manhood but I can assure you it is not so extraordinary that it can cause medical miracles.”

Heavy chuckle heartily as he slapped Medic’s face. He gripped the man’s face and forced his mouth wide open. “To you my cock is a miracle, and one you your whore ass should be thankful for.”

With one hand forcing Medic’s mouth open and his other gripping his hair, Heavy fed Medic his cock all the way to the root. His doctor took it easily, instinctively flattening his tongue to make room for Heavy’s enormous dick. Medic started swallowing around him immediately, the taste of Heavy’s cock was far more preferable to the sandwich. Anything to get rid of the aftertaste of that horrid meal.

“Ahhmm,” Heavy groaned as Medic tongued the underside of his cock. “You cannot get enough of Heavy, you crave me.”

A large part of Medic wanted to tell his lover to shut up, but a large part of Heavy was currently jammed down his throat. He gurgled around Heavy’s cock, trying to convey his displeasure at being force-fed whatever Heavy deemed fit for his mouth. Then there was a smaller part of Medic, as small as his tongue and it loved the salty tang of sweat that clung to Heavy’s skin. That part of him wanted to taste Heavy’s release so desperately.

Heavy wouldn’t let him pull back to properly suck on his cock. He held Medic’s head in place while he thrusted his hips forward to fuck his throat. He wouldn’t even let Medic’s hands touch his balls, they had to sit uselessly in his lap, fighting the urge to take his own cock out and play with it. At the very least, he pulled back just enough to cum in Medic’s mouth rather down the back of his throat.

“There, Heavy gives you what you want, savor it,” Heavy purred, as his thumb wiped a splatter of cum from Medic’s lips and held it out for him. Medic swallowed the thick, gooey jizz, his tongue poking around his teeth and at the roof of his mouth to get every last drop. Afterwards he sucked Heavy’s thumb into his mouth and licked it clean.

“Good?” Heavy asked with a hint of smugness.

“ _Wunderbar_ ,” Medic responded sarcastically. He moved to get up and Heavy’s hands slammed him down to the dirt. “Heavy!”

“You need a second course,” Heavy told him as he removed the fingerless glove on his right hand. He spat twice into the palm and tugged at Medic’s waistband with his other hand. Medic obediently undid his belt and fly, freeing his hard cock to Heavy’s spit slick hand. He groaned lightly as Heavy’s fist curled around him and began slowly jerking him off.

“Ahh  _mein gott_.” Medic closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation.

“Tell Heavy how much you love cum,” he ordered.

Medic scowled and popped and eye open, he was greeted with a glare from Heavy and a still hand on his cock. He made an angry sound but muttered, “I do.”

“Do what?” Heavy demanded.

Medic sighed with irritation, but the hand squeezed harshly to force a response out of him. “Ah! Heavy! Fine, I love cum.”

“How much.”

The hand started up again, slowly making it’s way up to his head and running a thumb over his slit.

Medic moaned, but responded through gritted teeth. “A lot.”

Contrary to Medic’s attitude, Heavy rewarded him with a faster pace. The fist quickly flew over Medic’s cock bringing him closer to orgasm, twisting on it’s way up and down, giving Medic an added touch of attention. And then it all stopped.

“Go on, tell me how much of a cumslut you are.”

Medic whined angrily, both hands were on the tops of Heavy’s thighs and his fingers dug into the flesh with frustration. He glowered at his lover and bitterly replied, “You know how much.”

“But I want to hear it.”

Heavy gave him the same treatment, a proper jerking off at the perfect pace only to stop just as it was getting good. He waited and waited for Medic to comply, then when it was evident the doctor would be stubborn, he did the same. Teasing the man closer to orgasm but withholding any ounce of true pleasure.

“Come, Doktor, tell Heavy how much you need cum.”

Medic kept his mouth shut as long as he possible could. Did everything in his power to keep from begging, from surrendering his pride to the giant. He tried to thrust into Heavy’s hand and bring himself off, hazarded moving his own hand down there but was thwarted by his lover, tried to think of that disgusting sandwich to kill his mood. None of it worked, he crumbled and pleaded.

“Aghh, okay,  _fine_. I love it! I love cum, cold or hot! On my face or in my food, I need it!”

Heavy chuckled and moved his hand accordingly. “More.”

“I always crave it! I wish it were all I ate, to have the taste in my mouth at all times, please Heavy give it me, feed me!”

He was on the edge, ready to fall off into bliss, all he needed was a single pushed and he’d be there. He moaned and gripped Heavy harder, begged, “Heavy, I  _need_  it, please, give it to me now- aghhhh!”

He tensed from the waist down while his upper body shook. The pleasure was exquisite, so unbelievably satisfying, he thrusted gently into Heavy’s hand trying to milk every bit of gratification. It was almost similar to the tingling sensation of being rapidly healed by a medigun or sandwich, but it was far more intense.

Heavy caught all of Medic’s load on the palm of his hand, held it up in front of him and allowed a trail to slide down his wrist. He held it out for the German, pleased that Medic bent his head to brush his tongue from his wrist up. Licking and slurping every splatter of cum and sitting back to lick his lips once he finished.

They shared a smile as Medic tucked his spent cock away and stood up. Heavy remained on the crate but took Sasha into his lap and revved the minigun’s custom motor. Medic nodded his head toward the sound of explosions.

“Shall we?”

“ _Nyet_. You need dessert.”

Medic laughed a little, incredulousness creeping into his tone. “Heavy, surely you need longer than that to…for another round?”

“Not from me,” Heavy told him. He aimed Sasha and sent bullets flying toward an imaginary target. There was a strangled cry of pain and the enemy Spy materialized in a cloud of smoke and blood, he fell to a heap on the ground, crippled by Heavy’s attack.

“Bon appétit,” Heavy joked in a crude French accent.

**Author's Note:**

> So much cum.


End file.
